Halloween Havoc
by RisingSonic17
Summary: A night of Halloween turns into a disaster after Palutena makes a potion that causes everyone to turn into the costume they're wearing. Now it's up to Bayonetta and Cloud to save Corrin from the clutches of the Phantom Princess, who's controlling Kamui. There will be scares!


**Author's Note: This isn't canon to my main story arc. Just something I wanted to do for fun for the month of Halloween.**

Halloween. The night when the creatures of the night can come out and enjoy their holidays. A favorite holiday amongst demons, ghouls, and ghost. This is also a day of fun for the people of the surface. Citizens dress up in costume of their favorite characters either fictional or impersonating a friend or celebrity personalities. Kids going to houses trick or treating to have candy given to them. Teens going around pranking others by throwing toilet paper at people's houses and tossing eggs at people. Halloween was either a night of fun or a night of chaos for people.

Even the Smashers were into the Halloween spirit. The mansion was decorated with pumpkins, orange lights, spider webs, and bats hanging. Most of the smashers were all dressed in Halloween costumes Corrin didn't understand anything about Halloween. He asks Bayonetta about it. The Umbra Witch tells him that people dress up in costumes and get candy. The word "candy" peaked Corrin's interest. The dragon prince was a huge lover of candy. Now he wanted to get into the Halloween craze.

Corrin opted to dress up as either a dragon or a candy corn. Bayonetta was not a fan of those suggestions because they were very cliché. While trying to find a better costume for Corrin, the Umbra Witch thought that Corrin would be a very good princess. Corrin did not enjoy the idea of being in a dress as it reminded him of all the stuff he had to go through back in his own world. Bayonetta offered Corrin a compromise. If Corrin is the princess, then she would be his knight in shining armor. Corrin blushed at the idea. It would be like a fairy tale story. After much thought, Corrin agreed to wear the princess costume.

The two put on their costumes and went outside of the mansion. Corrin was wearing a white dress with a silver crown. He fitted well into the dress. While it did make him feel a little uncomfortable that he was in a dress, he thought he was passable. Bayonetta came out of the mansion with knight's armor. She had a scabbard beside her with a sword inside of it and a shield. Corrin blushed at his girlfriend. She was his knight in shining armor, even though it should be the other way around.

"What do you think darling? Don't I look dashing and daring?" Bayonetta asked as she flaunted her outfit.

"Y-You look amazing Cere! Don't you think you should wear a helmet?"

"I'll be okay dear. No ghouls, ghost, or goblins are going to take my princess away from me. I'll protect you."

Corrin blushed. "O-Okay…"

Bayonetta smirked as she ended up patting him on the head while making sure not to touch the crown on his head. After the first time she forced him in the dress, the Umbra Witch wanted to see him in one again. Halloween was just the perfect opportunity, but she underestimated how cute he was. Compared to Corrin, she was able to hide her own blush seeing as how Corrin was too nervous to look directly at her.

"Should we start heading out now?" Corrin asked trying his best to change the subject.

"Hold on now. We can't just leave without our noble steed."

"Hmm? What do you mean Cere?" Corrin asked confused.

Bayonetta turned to the front door of the mansion and whistled. Cloud came outside. He wasn't in full costume, but he was wearing a horse head with its mouth open so Cloud could still see. Cloud wasn't very happy to be wearing the horse head. He got into an argument with the Umbra Witch when she wanted him to wear the horse head. He didn't mind trick or treating with Corrin, but him having to wear a stupid horse head did not excite the ex-SOLDIER.

"Corrin. I present to you my noble steed." Bayonetta said with a grin on her face.

"I. Hate. You." Cloud replied giving Bayonetta an irritated stare.

"Wow! Cloud, you're a horse!" Corrin exclaimed.

"No Corrin, I'm not a horse. I'm just wearing this stupid horse against my will."

"What are you talking about? You wanted to go trick or treating with me and Corrin didn't you?" Bayonetta asked.

"I say I'd trick or treat with you two. I didn't say I was going to wear this horse head!"

"No need to hide it Cloudy. You told me you wanted Corrin to ride you." Bayonetta teased.

Cloud hated when Bayonetta made an innuendo like that. Clearly, she meant one thing, but Cloud couldn't help but thinking of the other thing given the context. He tried his best to hide his blush. "W-What? I didn't..."

"Cloud? You want me to ride you?!" Corrin asked with excitement. His innocence failed to realize the innuendo he just made to go along with Bayonetta's.

Cloud waved his hand trying to tell Corrin he didn't want that. "N-No, Corrin. I don't want you to-"

"Yes he does. Hop on my fair princess." Bayonetta interrupted and gestured Corrin to hop on Cloud's back.

Corrin goes up to Cloud and hops on his back. Corrin held on tightly to Cloud so he wouldn't fall. Cloud was now carrying the dragon "princess" on piggyback.

 _"That witch is going to pay for this..."_ Cloud growled in his head.

"Well now that we're all prepared, let's start heading to city." Bayonetta hummed.

"We can all get candy together!" Corrin said excitedly.

The trio began to head towards the city to start trick or treating.

* * *

Palutena was in her room. She had a huge pottage in front of her with many different mixtures of potions and magic spices. The goddess was attempting to make a potion that would make pumpkins come to life. She looked through a spell book trying to figure out the rest of the ingredients.

"Geez. Why is it so difficult trying to make pumpkins come to life? I'm not going to let all those carved pumpkins go to waste. Each of the faces on them would represent their personalities. It's going to take forever to complete this in one night. I'll have to improvise."

Palutena grabs a random potion from the shelf and pours it inside the pot. The pot started shaking wildly. The goddess slowly steps back away from the pot and quickly runs into her bathroom and locking the door. The pot explodes the roof of the mansion and shoots out a large purple smoke that spread all over the mansion and towards the city.

* * *

Kamui was alone looking out from the balcony. Everyone else was celebrating Halloween, but she didn't feel like joining in with everybody. Corrin was hanging out with Bayonetta and Cloud again while she was alone. It did bother her a little bit. She barely sees Corrin as much because he's always with Bayonetta. Kamui was still not too fond of the Umbra Witch. She wants to spend time with Cloud, but he's always with Bayonetta. It agitated her greatly.

The dragon princess looks up at the sky and sees the purple smoke going around the mansion. She was a little confused on what was going on, but she just turns away and walks back inside her room. Kamui sees a white phantom mask by her door. Did someone leave this out for her?

"A mask? What's this doing here?" Kamui wondered. She walks up to the mask and picks it up. Some smasher must want her to celebrate Halloween with everyone. "I guess I should wear it. There's no harm in wearing a mask. People wear these during ballroom dances in romance novels."

Kamui puts on the mask covering her left eye. The moment she put it on, she started to get a huge migraine. She collapsed on the floor holding her head and yelling in pain.

"W-What's...What's happening to me?! Make it stop!" The dragon princess let's out a huge roar as dark energy formed around her.

* * *

Corrin, Cloud, and Bayonetta's night of trick or treating was interesting to say the least. As the trio went through people's house, people were a little weirded out that two grown adults and a boy in a princess dress were trick or treating. Some people even thought that Bayonetta and Cloud were dating and they were just looking after Corrin. In the case of no one being home to give out candy, they would leave a bowl of candy outside with a sign saying "only take one". It didn't matter to Bayonetta as she took the whole bowl every time.

There were some teenagers teasing Corrin and trying to throw eggs at the trio. Cloud easily took care of them and now they're all hanging on a tree by their underwear. After they were done trick or treating, the group started to head back to the mansion with six bags filled with candy.

"I'd say this was a pretty successful night, wouldn't you say?" Bayonetta asked.

"It was alright despite those stupid kids. Good thing this will be the only time I'll have to wear this damn horse head." Cloud grumbled.

"So Corrin, how did you enjoy your first Halloween?" Bayonetta asked her boyfriend.

Corrin was already stuffing his face with candy. "It was fun! Look at all the candy we got! You think we can finish them all?"

"We will once we get back." Bayonetta answered.

Corrin could hardly wait to finish the candy with the two older Smashers. He even considered giving some to his sister so she wouldn't feel left out. While he was focused on the candy, Cloud was more concerned with the sky. There was something…off tonight…

"Hey Bayo, look up at the sky. Doesn't something seem off to you?" Cloud asked.

The trio stopped to look up at the sky. Purple smoke was clouding over the city. Citizen all around were trembling on the ground and groaning in pain. The trio soon followed with them. Dark aura shot out from everyone in the city. The trio got up from the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Bayonetta asked.

"I'm okay Cere. What happened to us?" Corrin asked weakly.

"I don't know what that was, but it sure didn't feel good." Cloud murmured.

Bayonetta and Corrin were stared at the ex-SOLDIER with shocked expression on their faces. Cloud was a little confused on why the two were giving him weird looks. "What? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Cloud wondered.

"I think you should see for yourself." Bayonetta pointed to a mirror inside of a store.

Cloud turned to look at the mirror and sees that he now has an actual horse head. His blond hair was still on his head, but it was now on a head of a horse. "NEIGH! What the hell happened to my head?!" Cloud screamed.

"What do you mean Cloud? You're still a horse." Corrin replied.

"No Corrin! I was not a horse! Now I am! How did this happen?! NEIGH!"

"I don't see the problem. You seem to still be in a costume." Bayonetta joked.

Cloud was not in the mood for the Umbra Witch's jokes. "Now is not the time Bayo! How do you explain this?!"

"C-Cere!?" Corrin called for Bayonetta in a scared shaky voice.

"What's the matter dear?" Bayonetta wondered.

Corrin pointed at the citizens of Smash City. They weren't people anymore. The town was infested with zombies and mummies slowly walking around. Werewolves were howling to the full moon. Witches were flying in the skies on their brooms. Everyone had turned into the costume that they were wearing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cloud wondered.

"T-They all turned into m-m-m-monsters." Corrin said hiding behind Bayonetta.

"It must've had something to do with that purple smoke." Bayonetta murmured. In the back of her mind, she had an idea on who could have done it, but she was going to keep her judgement to herself.

"That's right you fools!" A voice yelled.

Corrin yelped in fear and jumped in Bayonetta's arms bridal style. The Umbra Witch was trying to hide her blush. Corrin was shaking in fear in her arms and he wanted to be protected by her. The trio turns to see a skeleton head in front of them.

"The creatures of the night have finally awoken on this Halloween night. We've been held back by these stupid humans for many centuries, but now, we can roam free and cause as much chaos as we want tonight. The best part of Halloween is everyone wants to be scary. So now you're surrounded by multiple monsters that are coming to...EAT YA!" The skeleton head jumped up at Corrin causing him to scream.

"Why you annoying twat! I'll crush you!" Bayonetta tried to stomp on the skeleton head, but he quickly moves away.

The skeleton head laughed. "Tonight is going to be a spooky one! Fellas! Come show these humans how spooky and scary we skeletons really are!"

Skeletons began to form in front of the trio. They each had a bone in their hands that acts as a sword. The skeletons marched over to the trio.

"No worries boys. I'll handle these bone heads." Bayonetta tried to summon Madama Butterfly's fist, but nothing was come out. She tried to pull out her guns as well, but they weren't with her.

 _"What the hell?! Where are my guns?!"_

"Cere! Your sword!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta unsheathed her sword and started cutting through all the skeletons with ease. She then turned to skeleton head and walked towards it with anger in eyes.

The skeleton was hopping backwards to try and retreat from the angry Umbra Witch.

"Hey...about my skeleton buddies…they weren't trying to kill you. They just wanted to give you some Halloween cheer." The skeleton head laughed nervously.

"When I crush you, I'm going to make sure no one puts you back together." Bayonetta said while cracking her knuckles.

Before Bayonetta could stomp on the skeleton head, a voice was heard from on top of a building.

"Yes! The day has finally arrived! My creatures have finally come to life!" The voiced yelled.

All of the monsters looked up in the sky in awe while the trio looked up in confusion.

"C-Could it be?! Y-You?!" The skeleton man wondered.

"Yes! Do not fret my monsters! For your ruler has returned to bring us all to victory! Behold! I am, the Phantom Princess!" The figure revealed to be Kamui wearing the phantom mask she found. She was wearing a tuxedo with a black cape and a cane in her hand. All the monsters cheered for Kamui as she bowed to them.

"Kamui?!" Cloud said surprised.

"What happened to sister?!" Corrin cried.

"Looks like she's transformed too...apparently as someone these monsters follow." Bayonetta stated. She wasn't really happy about that idea though.

"Master!" The skeleton head yelled.

Kamui used her cane to levitate the skeleton head towards her and into her hand. "My skeleton friend, it's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

"Just trying to get my head straight. Unfortunately I had some problems with those fools over there!" The skeleton head yelled over to the trio.

Kamui turned towards the trio, but the one thing that captured her eye was Corrin. Corrin's beauty captivated the Phantom Princess. Her heart throbbed for Corrin. She wanted the beautiful princess for herself.

"I have never seen such beauty before in my life. Beautiful like a red rose, my love blossoms for you like the flowers in spring time. My dear sweet princess, come with me, and may we be together forever." Kamui extends her hand out to Corrin to which he rejects her hand almost immediately.

"M-Me?" Corrin wondered. "I-I don't think I should..."

Bayonetta rolled her eyes again. Even when Kamui gave up on her brother, the Phantom Princess clearly wanted to make a mockery of her crush. The problem was that only she could refer to Corrin as her princess. "Listen here! Nobody is going to be laying a finger on my boyfriend!" Bayonetta unsheathed her sword again.

"C-Cere! That's my sister!" Corrin cried.

"That's not your sister at the moment Corrin. This is an entirely different person." Cloud reminded him.

"You're not going to get in the way of my love prince! Be gone!" Kamui yelled. The phantom princess sends an army of bats at the trio forcing them to brace themselves. The bats surrounded Corrin and lifted him up off of his feet. If he just had a weapon (or if he could shift into a dragon) he might have been able to stop himself from being carried toward Kamui. Kamui then traps Corrin in a magical barrier with her cane. Nothing physical could hope to break the barrier.

"Cere! Cloud! Help!" Corrin cried.

"Do not worry my love! I will not allow this annoying prince get in our way! If you think you're brave enough to save the princess, come to my castle if you dare!" Kamui lets out a sinister laugh as she and the skeleton head flew away with Corrin in tow.

"They're heading towards the mansion! We have to save Corrin!" Cloud shouted.

Bayonetta hopped on Cloud's back. "Then we have no time to lose! Onwards!" Bayonetta pointed her sword to the mansion's direction.

"Hey! I didn't say you could hop on my back!" Cloud yelled in irritation.

"You're my noble steed, so start being noble and start heading towards the mansion."

Cloud groaned at the Umbra Witch. "I'm never going to catch a break." Cloud started to run after Kamui with Bayonetta on his back.

Bayonetta was slicing through all the monsters that were blocking her. As Bayonetta and Cloud continued on, a headless horseman holding a live pumpkin on it right arm appeared next to the duo. The pumpkin laughed evilly. The headless horseman lifted his sword and swung at the Umbra Witches head. Bayonetta ducks under the sword swings. The Umbra Knight cuts the headless horseman in half, causing the horse to go off course and run off.

"He already didn't have a head Bayo, now you're just adding to his misery." Cloud commented.

"I don't think there should be any arguments since he tried to cut off my head. Now keep moving." Bayonetta kicked Cloud.

"Don't make me stop! I may have a horse head, but I can still take out my buster sword!" Cloud yelled. The two continued to argue with each other as they made their way to the mansion.

* * *

The Smash Mansion wasn't really a mansion anymore. It was now a giant castle with a moat inhabited by fish demons covering around the entrance. Purple smoke circled around the top with bats also flying around the castle. Bayonetta and Cloud stood in amusement of the new makeover the mansion got.

"Well I must admit, at least there's seems to be more room in there." Bayonetta joked.

"Well now we know where that purple smoke came from. Someone clearly fucked up." Cloud said.

"Well, we shouldn't waste anytime standing here. Corrin is in there. We have to get him back."

"Hey, look! There's someone standing on the castle." Cloud pointed.

The figure jumped off of the castle and landed in front of the duo. It was a man in a tight black suit with a bat insignia on the chest of his suit. He also sported a black cape and black mask on his face. As the figure stood up from the ground, it was revealed to be Falcon dressed up as Batman.

"Falcon? Is that you?" Cloud asked.

"Argh! Cloud! You're not supposed to know my secret identity!" Falcon broke out of character for a moment. He coughed and cleared his throat. "I-I mean. You've mistaken me for someone else. I am the one who protects Smash City. Delivering justice to all crimes. I am Batman!" Falcon said with a deep voice.

"We're really doing this? Fine. Whatever. Look, we don't have time to be waiting around." Bayonetta started to grow impatient.

"I know. You two are trying to save Corrin. I was just scoping out the area. Kamui practically sealed every wall so that you weren't thinking of some sort of window entrances. These fish demons aren't going to be a problem for you anymore." Falcon pulls out an electric bat boomerang and threw it into the water, electrifying all of the fish demons.

"Well, that's one problem out of the way. Now do we get inside?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm, I haven't really figured that out. This would be a lot easier if I had a Robin, but neither of the tactician twins wanted to be Robin. It's no problem. I'll have to do more looking around."

Falcon used his grappling hook and left Bayonetta and Cloud on their own.

Bayonetta started to grow really irritated. Nothing was getting accomplished and Corrin was still in trouble. "This is getting us nowhere! Cloud! Do something!"

"Well what do you want me to do?!" Cloud wondered. Bayonetta lifts up ex-SOLDIER over her head. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Cloud yelled.

Bayonetta threw Cloud towards the door. Cloud quickly took out his Buster Sword and cuts through it. The blond fell face first on the ground and groaned in pain.

Bayonetta jumped over the moat and made it inside the castle. The inside of the castle was at a much larger scale compared to the regular mansion. The two were now in a large room with torches lit around the area. Bayonetta picked Cloud up from the ground.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Bayonetta asked.

"NEIGH! You could've at least told me before you threw me at the door!" Cloud yelled.

"Well, you made an entrance way for us, so clearly it was a good idea on my end." Bayonetta smirked.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Cloud dusted himself off.

"Bayonetta? Cloud? Is that you?" Asked a voice. Bayonetta could tell who it was but was surprised at who she saw instead.

Pit came out of the shadows. However, the angel wasn't himself anymore. His whole upper body has turned into an eggplant, only leaving his legs untouched. It looked like he'd had been cursed by the Eggplant Wizard.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

Bayonetta and Cloud were in complete silence as they see Pit in his new nutritious form.

"Pit. What...What the hell happened to you?" Cloud asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing! You're the one with the horse head! But if you haven't already guessed, everyone has turned into the costume they were wearing. Unfortunately for me, I was forced to become an eggplant. Only thing I have are my legs to walk. I don't even know how I could see when I don't even have eyes."

"Have any idea on how this all could've happened?" Bayonetta asked.

"Lady Palutena was messing with potions again. She tried to make a potion to make pumpkins come to life. She got really impatient and started mixing together other random potions, which caused this to happen to us."

Bayonetta groaned. "I had a feeling that damn Goddess had something to do with it. She is so inconsiderate…do you know where Kamui is? She's kidnapped Corrin."

"She's at the top of the castle…probably. I wish both of you good luck. This place is full of monsters. I'm going to go find a place to hide before-"

A roar echoed in the castle. A giant ogre appeared with a watery mouth. It was craving for Pit. The angel yelled in horror and start yelling for his life as the ogre chased him.

Bayonetta shrugged. "He'll be fine. Now that we know where Corrin is, there shouldn't be anything stopping us."

"That is where you are wrong, sir knight!" A voice declared.

Bayonetta and Cloud looks up at the ceiling to see Marth hanging upside down. The prince had become a vampire wearing a black and red vampire cape, red eyes, pale skin, and fangs with stained blood on the side of his mouth. Marth jumped off the ceiling and slowly floats to the ground.

"I am Marth, the Vampire Prince! You dare come to this castle to challenge the Phantom Princess?! That is something I cannot allow!"

"Marth, we don't have time to deal with this. We just wanted to get Corrin back and restore everything to normal." Cloud stated. He was praying that he didn't have to fight him.

"Normal? I will not go back to my old self! I look even more beautiful than before. I know. I've seen myself." Marth flicked his hair.

"Vampires don't have reflections." Bayonetta reminded him.

"That's beside the point!" Marth takes out Falchion and points it at Bayonetta. "En garde knight! It won't be long till I feast on your delicious blood." The vampire smirked.

Bayonetta took out her sword and prepared herself. Marth dashed towards Bayonetta with a sword thrust. She dodges it and does a vertical swing at Marth. Marth blocked her slash with his sword and the two started clashing against each other with sword swings. Bayonetta thrust her sword at Marth, but the vampire quickly turned into a bat and flew in the air to avoid her attack.

 _"I can't even do that anymore!"_ Bayonetta growled. _"Curse the Goddess for doing this to me!"_

Marth reverted back to normal and came down at Bayonetta vertical slash. Bayonetta uses her sword to block the attack. Marth continuously swung his sword at Bayonetta trying to break her defenses, but she kept blocking every attack. Bayonetta kicked Marth in the stomach, causing the vampire to drop his guard and for the Umbra Knight to hit him with a horizontal slash. Marth fell to the ground. He tried to get back up, but he was only able to stand on one knee.

"Curse you! You're a lot stronger than I thought! No matter. I may not be able to stop you, but I know a beast that will!" Marth pulls a lever which opened a trapped door that both Cloud and Bayonetta fell in.

The duo fell down into a pile of skeleton that broke their fall. As they got up from the ground, they found themselves in circular battle arena. In the front of the battlefield was a giant chained door.

"Now where have we gotten ourselves into?" Bayonetta asked. She was far from amused by the trap. If she had her normal powers, she would have not fallen into the trap and would have just flown back out. Instead, she ended up farther away from Corrin…

"Hey! Do you mind? You're kinda sitting on my death pile." Dark Pit came out wearing a black cloak and carrying a scythe.

"Oh my~ Well look who's playing as the big bad Grim Reaper." Bayonetta teased.

"I'm still waiting for one of the guys to get me your soul. Unfortunately you're protected by plot armor so I can't do anything about that. Everyone is pretty incompetent anyway. I've been on a role tonight. Everyone is on their death bed."

"Where the hell did all these dead bodies come from?" Cloud asked.

"Oh. They came from that guy." Dark Pit pointed at the chained door that opened up.

The monster who killed all those people was Diddy Kong in a hockey mask that had a banana in his hand. The spider monkey ran over to Bayonetta and Cloud holding the banana high above his head. The closer he got to the two Smashers, the louder his clapping became. A small "Hoo Hah" escaped his lips. Cloud turns his body around and hits Diddy with a donkey kick to the face. Diddy fell unconscious to the floor.

"People...People died because of a monkey with a banana in his hand?" Cloud asked. "This isn't Smash Brothers!"

"Yeah I don't get it either. There goes my supply of souls for the day." Dark Pit shrugged.

"How do we get out of here?" Bayonetta asked.

"You can just go up the stairs. Don't let your guard down. Kamui has this placed riddled with monsters. Oh and if you see Pitstain, tell him he still owes me a soul."

Bayonetta and Cloud started heading up the stairs. They made it back to the room where they fought Marth. The room was filled with zombies, goblins, skeletons, and ogres.

"Looks like we're going to have to cut our way through if we want to save Corrin." Cloud started as he got his buster sword ready to go.

Bayonetta hopped on Cloud's back. "These monsters want to be scary huh? Well they won't know what scary is until they've seen me." The Umbra Knight grinned evilly.

Cloud started to run through most of the monsters as Bayonetta cut through them all. These monsters were just as easy as the angels she was used to fighting.

* * *

Kamui was at the top of the castle looking through a crystal ball watching over Bayonetta and Cloud. She was starting to grow a little annoyed that Bayonetta was destroying all of her monsters.

"Geez, that prince sure is a handful!" The skeleton head exclaimed.

"At this rate she'll be here to try and take the princess away from me. I will not allow her to get through!"

"Cere! Cloud! They're coming to rescue me!" Corrin shouted with excitement in his tone. Once he was rescued, he could finally get out of this princess garb and stop being referred to as a woman. It was getting annoying at this point.

"Not on my watch they're not! I will stop them! Alright then Bayonetta, you want scary? I'll give you scary! I know the things you fear the most, and I can make it all happen." Kamui lets out a sinister laugh.

* * *

Bayonetta and Cloud were walking down a long quiet hallway. There were halfway to reaching the top of the castle.

"Things are a little too quiet. You would expect there would be more monsters here..." Bayonetta mumbled to herself even though Cloud could clearly hear her.

"Tell me about it. This is like an opportunity for someone to jump scare you." Cloud said as a matter of fact statement.

"Sup." A deep voice began.

Cloud jumped into Bayonetta's arms and screamed in fear to the Umbra Witch's utter annoyance. The duo looked down below them to see Jigglypuff wearing a green headband as well as having a beard drawn around her mouth.

"Jigglypuff? You're talking?!" Cloud asked completely taken back by these turn of events.

Bayonetta looks at Cloud before dropping him on the ground.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Cloud yelled as he got up from the ground.

"The only who can jump into my arms is Corrin. Second, you got scared of a balloon." Bayonetta shook her head.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be scared of me. In fact, no one should be scared of me. You should've seen me back in Melee. I was winning tournaments back then. You think Fox is annoying now? Try having to camp him out for eight minutes while he keeps shooting lasers at me. Now I'm just a shell of my old self. Whatever…think I'm going to take a nap."

Jigglypuff lets out a small yawn before falling asleep. The duo just shrugged at each other and continued walking through the hall. As they go further down the hall, they started to hear some feint crying coming from behind them.

"Bayo...do you hear that?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…something is coming towards us."

The duo looked behind him and what they saw made Bayonetta's skin crawl and shudder. A giant cockroach with tentacles was approaching them. It was also crying very loud.

"What...the...fuck." Cloud cursed.

If Bayonetta had her normal weapons with her, she would have dealt with the thing swiftly. With what she had, all she could do was jump back on Cloud's back and expect him to move. Cloud was rather taken off guard by how tight her grip was on his shoulders. "Go! Go now! Move it!" She yelled while trying to hide the panic in her tone. Cloud noticed that there was something off with his friend with how her hands were trembling. Seeing as how he didn't want to fight the cockroach demon, he dashed off running as fast as he could. The tentacles were trying to crush the duo, but Cloud was able to maneuver around them.

"I swear when I get my hands on that phantom twat, I'm going to kill her! Fuck cockroaches! Fuck tentacles! I hate crybabies! That damn goddess is the reason why I can't use Witch Time! I've had enough of this!" Bayonetta ranted.

Cloud had never seen Bayonetta this freaked out. If the situation wasn't dire, he would have teased her about being scared of something on Halloween. Cockroaches were something he needed to remember in the future, but this demon was way over the top. If Kamui intended to scare Bayonetta, it clearly worked seeing as how she had shut her eyes at this point to not see the cockroach and relying on Cloud to be her eyes.

The duo reached a dead end. They were now in a wide open area with no escape to run. The cockroach monster slowly began to creep up to them. Bayonetta and Cloud pinned themselves to the wall.

"Well this isn't good..." Cloud grumbled. He had an idea of how to get rid of the thing, but he wondered if he would have enough time to do it. It wasn't helped that Bayonetta would not stop clinging to him like a frightened little girl. He swore that when this night was over that everyone would return to their original personality and appearance.

"G-Get your those things away from me you disgusting creature!" Bayonetta cried out. Her voice was higher pitch than normal. If she just had her guns, she would have shot it dead now. If she swung with the sword, there was a risk of losing her only weapon to fight back and then being at the mercy of the cockroach demon. She would kick herself later for clinging to Cloud like a scaredy cat after mocking him earlier.

As the cockroach's tentacles slowly crept up to the duo, the tentacles would get cut by a brise fan with blades in the front of it. Bayonetta and Cloud turned to see who threw the fan. It was Lucina dressed up as Kitana.

"Filthy vermin! Be gone!" Lucina ran towards the cockroach and starts cutting it in pieces with her fans.

Bayonetta looked like she was going throw up at the sight of remains of the cockroach demon. "I'm going to be sick if I have to look at something like that again."

"Are you two alright? I am Kitana, Princess of Edenia and daughter of Queen Sindel." Lucina bowed.

"Thanks for your help." Cloud thanked.

"If you're trying to reach up to the Phantom Princess, I know someone who can help you reach up there in an instant."

"You do?! Show us!" Bayonetta exclaimed. She just wanted to get away from this room and away from the cockroach corpse.

"Once you leave this room, make a left at the hallway. There you'll find your way to reach up to the top of the castle. Good luck to you two."

The duo left the room and made a left turn. As they continued to walk through the hallway, they would eventually meet up with Robin who had bunny ears. The female tactician was sitting alone eating a carrot. Cloud did recall how Robin had every intention of dressing up as a rabbit for her boyfriend along with her brother, but apparently the plans didn't fall through seeing as how Rob was nowhere to be seen in rabbit costume.

"Bayonetta! Cloud! Look at me, I'm Robun. Get it? Because I'm a bunny." Robin grinned.

"Robin...please..." Cloud pleaded.

"You're right Cloud. I should stop horsing around and get serious." Robin snickered.

Cloud facepalmed and shook his head at the bunny tactician. Bayonetta was not entertained and not in the mood for jokes.

"I don't have time for your jokes! Corrin is up there and I need to get him!" Bayonetta snarled. She refrained from threatening the bunny girl. One mistake meant more time away from the dragon prince and she needed to save him.

"Well you've come to the right place. There's a rabbit hole here that leads all the way up to Kamui. You can thank Mr. Resetti for always digging holes and complaining about people resetting or whatever. Go save my best friend. If I had a pun for her it would definitely be corny."

"NEIGH! Damn it! The puns!" Cloud yelled.

Cloud and Bayonetta jumped into the hole and crawled all the way up to the top of the castle where they reach outside of the mansion. They see Kamui along with Corrin still trapped inside of a magic barrier.

"Corrin!" Bayonetta called out to her boyfriend.

"Cere! Cloud! You made it!" Corrin was excited to see his knight and her noble steed coming to save him.

"So, you've finally come. I'm impressed that you managed to make it this far. Seeing you cower in fear to my cockroach was a joy to watch." Kamui said with a laugh.

"I've gotten sick and tired of your actions for one night. Halloween was going fine until that goddess fucked everything up and you came along. You then proceeded to control my boyfriend's sister, steal him from me, and sent that disgusting crying tentacle cockroach after me. I have a lot of pent up aggression in me right now. I think I'll take them out on you!" Bayonetta shouted as she unsheathed her sword.

"Okay then knight. If you think you can stand a chance against the Phantom Princess then give me all you got!" Kamui levitated up in the air with dark aura forming around her.

Kamui raised her cane and flaming pumpkins appeared above her. She sent the flaming pumpkins towards Bayonetta. Bayonetta dodges all of the pumpkins. The Umbra Knight charged at Kamui and does a horizontal slice at her. The Phantom Princess blocks her attack with a magical barrier. Bayonetta kept slashing at Kamui, but she couldn't break do the magic barrier.

"Persistent are we? Your pitiful sword swings can't pierce through this barrier. Back off!"

Kamui countered Bayonetta's sword swings and slaps Bayonetta across the face sending her flying back and falling to the ground.

"Cere!" Corrin cried out.

Bayonetta got back on her feet. She looks at the ground to see that all of her armor broke apart into many pieces. Bayonetta looks down and sees herself half-naked wearing only her panties. The Umbra Knight's face turns red and she quickly covers her chest up. For once she felt ashamed of being seen naked. Yes, Smash prevented her from losing her clothes, but in combat, she got to control what her enemies could and couldn't see when she used her hair to cover her private parts. With no magic to assist her, she just had to stand there like an idiot. She should have been grateful that she had panties though seeing as how she wasn't exactly ready to be seen naked in front of Corrin for good reasons. The dragon prince was still too innocent to her liking and it was simply best to wait for his sake. Corrin however was blushing at his girlfriend's bare body. She had a very beautiful figure to him and Corrin found himself a little mesmerized. Her flushed face only made his body feel hot himself.

Kamui began to laugh. "A little insecure about our body are we? The heroic knight now dying of embarrassment because her clothes fell off? How pathetic! I guess I shouldn't complain since it makes things easier for me."

The Phantom Princess raises her cane and sends out a fire ball at Bayonetta. Cloud jumped in front of Bayonetta and uses his Buster Sword to block the fireball.

"This isn't the time to be embarrassed! Come on!" Cloud snarled. Bayonetta always got naked when she fought normally, so why was it a problem now?

"T-There is no way I'm fighting like this!" The Umbra Witch exclaimed.

"You fight naked all the time!"

"Not all the time and I still cover myself with style! I have class and I will not humiliate myself anymore!"

"Tch…whatever you say. I don't think Corrin cares too much about how you look."

Bayonetta would have added something to that statement had she not noticed Cloud in the battle stance while protecting her. "…Also, why didn't you use your Buster Sword when that cockroach demon was chasing us?! I bet you could still charge your Limit Break too and yet you decided not to do anything."

"Not the time to talk about this now! I'll handle Kamui!" Cloud charges at Kamui with and goes for a downward slash.

Kamui swiftly dodges Cloud's attack. "The result is going to end the same. What makes you think things will be different this time?" The Phantom Princess smirked.

"Listen here. You're controlling someone I really care for, and I don't really take too kindly of that. I don't care if I have this stupid horse head! I'm saving Corrin and getting you off of Kamui!"

Cloud threw out a multitude of sword slashes at Kamui, but she was able to block all of his attacks with her magic barrier.

"It's no use! Give up!" Kamui laughed.

"Damn it. This is starting to get really annoying." Bayonetta growled as she tried to put some of her armor back together so at least it was covering her breasts. She was sorely disappointed that was not how this armor worked.

The skeleton head hopped over to Bayonetta and laughed. "Face it knight! The Phantom Princess is unstoppable! None of your weak attacks are going to defeat her! She is invincible! She is all powerful! She is-WAHH"

Bayonetta picked the skeleton head. "A pain in my ass that I need to get rid of." Bayonetta throws the skeleton head at Kamui's face and knocks the Phantom Mask off of her. "Cloud! The mask!" Bayonetta yelled.

Cloud uses his Buster Sword to cut the mask in half. Dark energy shot from the sky. The purple smoke began to fade away from the mansion and from the city. Everything was starting to revert back to normal. The Smash Mansion was restored to its regular state. Everyone was now on the roof of the mansion. The magic barrier was gone from around Corrin causing him to freak out when he started to fall down. Bayonetta catches him in her arms as he fell from the sky.

"Cere! You saved me!" Corrin hugged his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, princess." Bayonetta winked.

Cloud threw the horse head off the roof the minute he realized that he was no longer bounded by that horse. "My head! Its back! Finally! If I had to deal with that horse head for another moment, I think I'd lose it."

"I'm going to miss being able to ride you anytime I want. Then again, what's stopping from doing that anyway?" Bayonetta smirked.

Cloud turned away and blushed. "S-Shut up."

Palutena floated up to the roof. She let out a sigh of relief to see that everything was done and dealt with. "Oh hey, you guys did it. Nice job." Palutena smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Bayonetta did not want to see the green haired Goddess tonight. She was the reason everything went to hell in the first place. "No thanks to you goddess! You caused all of this and you practically sat on your ass and did nothing." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I didn't do anything. If you got hit one more time, you would have turned into a skeleton and died…and then I would have revived you."

"…But you didn't do anything…"

"Hey, you got the job done didn't you? That's all that matters!"

"Is Kamui going to be okay?" Cloud asked with concern. Kamui was lying unconscious next to the group.

"She'll be alright. She probably won't remember anything when she wakes up. Well since everything is back to normal, I think we can end the story now." Palutena declared.

There was a pause when Palutena suddenly decided to break the 4th wall. If there was more time, Bayonetta would be chewing her out on why Halloween sucked, but clearly the author didn't want the sexy Goddess to be lectured for her stupidity, so it was best to play along now.

"Why not? We got a happy ending; we can call this the end." Bayonetta said.

Pit came running up to the roof. He was still in his eggplant body. "Wait! What about me?! I'm still an eggplant!"

"I'm not a horse head anymore, so let's just end the story." Cloud said.

Corrin was concerned for Pit. "Umm…I don't think we should end the story now…"

"No! Wait! Don't end the stor-" Pit's sentence got cut off because this spooky story is now over.


End file.
